


【植宇】梦醒时分

by POPOLILI



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POPOLILI/pseuds/POPOLILI
Summary: 如果小陆在黑化后恢复了记忆......
Relationships: 植宇
Kudos: 3





	【植宇】梦醒时分

（1）

徐仁宇看着眼前这个男人，还是一样的面孔，眼神变了，变得飘忽不定，像那些臭虫一样。

顶着一样的外壳，但那个爱着他的灵魂，随着记忆恢复，死了。

一份他祈求已久的感情，来的快，去得也快。两手空空，最后他除了一个人承载着痛苦的回忆，什么也没有得到。

即使他这么个不信命的人也不禁在想这是不是上天给他的报应，这种只能出现在下三滥剧本的情节在他身上一次又一次重演。

大概是受不了他直白的眼光，对面的男人挠着鸡窝头找了个蹩脚的理由先退出去了，留下他和那些怒气冲冲想要立刻判他死刑的警察对峙。

出去也好，徐仁宇心想，这个人就像自己的软肋，尽管再怎么自我克制，有那个人的时候自己就忍不住想起那些他的妥协哀求和最后的结局，那个男人身上承载的一切都是徐仁宇不堪回首的记忆。

铁证如山，死刑是必然的，这在他的预料之中，只是在监狱里的晚上，他还是不由自主地回想起自己这辈子用情的可悲与失败，感觉心实在是太疼，连他这么个变态连环杀人犯都承受不住。他决定转移一下思想——永远得不到的母爱父爱，虚伪的朋友圈.......还是想想那些被他杀死的臭虫吧，看到那些肮脏无用的家伙们耗费着宝贵的资源，再想到他们在他手中挣扎无助最后等待着生命的流逝，那个感觉实在是——“杀那些可怜人会让我觉得自己也变得可怜起来” 

妈的，那该死的家伙又出来了。

在近乎自暴自弃的想法中，他颓废的坦然了，事实上他确实是这样：一个无药可救的可怜人。

（2）

阳光透过稀疏的云朵洒落下来，树木随着微风轻拂，一个美好的晴天。

等电梯的时候一个人冒冒失失地冲过来，把他撞得满怀，在看清他的容貌之后又急急忙忙退开，杂乱的刘海下整张脸都红了。“理事早上好！”

他盯着这个迟到的员工微微首肯，一个披着羊皮的狼，刚刚的身体触碰告诉他，这个人的身材很棒，不是那种健身房练出来的观赏性肌肉，很结实。他提防着面前的人，像看着深不见底的海水。

“徐理事不要讨厌我好吗？我知道跟踪您不对但是我真的不想被您讨厌。”

“其实...其实...那个我....我喜欢徐理事！您比我生命更重要的人。”

“......”

“虽然这么说显得很轻浮，但是我是认真的，徐理事，这是我的真心。您说我们是同类我很高兴，但我不是因为这个肤浅的理由，我经过了很郑重的思考....”

也许是被吓着了，男人的声音明显小了：“还请您不要急着拒绝，再考虑一下”

看着面前害羞到脸红的男人，徐仁宇沉默了，这个状况出乎他的预料。

到了这个年纪，他以为自己已经经历了所有能经理的事情。

他不是没有被告白过，直到现在，他从来没有缺过追随者。不过那些人的面孔，或男或女，都是一片模糊的。在他眼里，低贱的臭虫们理所应当地向着利益前进。

他已经透彻得淡然了，那些人眼里，他是一张移动的黑卡，一个通向成功的捷径，或者一个让人艳羡的面子。

在这混沌黑暗的沼泽里，他无论多努力都抓不住任何东西，过于温柔懦弱最后被逼疯的母亲，冷血残酷的父亲，无论怎么挣扎始终是个附属品。

世界上从来没有什么是属于他的，酒醉金迷的生活或许确实是快乐的，不过很快就厌倦了，有一些很小很小的东西他一直幻想拥有却一直得不到，在这失败得麻木中早就连自己都抛弃了。

现在面前的这个人——他认可的同类，理解包容自己，温柔地说你是比我生命更重要的人。不得不承认，他沉沦了。

在这该死的温柔里，他有种飘飘然的感觉。

怎么回到办公室的他完全记不清了，一杯冰水刺激着他的肠胃，使他冷静下来。

什么啊，像高中生一样的悸动。

阳光撒在脸上，有点刺眼。睁开眼睛，一样的晴天，不过他现在穿着囚服住在监狱。

粗暴地拍拍自己的脸，徐仁宇希望自己清醒一点，不过是梦到了之前的情景而已，没什么，他依旧铁石心肠，杀人如麻。

该死的晴天。

（3）

枪决实行前，徐仁宇没有看见陆东植，开心夹杂着失望的苦涩情感他说不清，其实，心里还是想见最后一面的。

他感谢陆东植没有让他在死前还露出可悲的动摇。

其实也好，这辈子，这个世界，实在是没什么意思，唯一他留恋的那个人也不在了，只剩一个同样长相的骗子。

徐仁宇不想去深究陆东植拥有那些记忆后会怎么想他，同情？愧疚？他通通不需要，可能世上没有人希望杀人狂陆东植的存在，他也许是那为数不多的一个，现在他已经准备好带着那份他珍藏的感情和记忆去找那个人了。

嘭！

陆东植烦躁地从床上爬起来，今天是徐仁宇枪决的日子，他有资格去观刑，但还是选择了留在家里。

为什么呢，可能是徐仁宇看他的眼神既悲伤又尖锐，要把他戳穿了。

虽然不愿意承认，但他确实是有这那段记忆：他的告白，徐仁宇陷入困境时他的帮助，徐仁宇的坦白和威胁，徐仁宇的吻，徐仁宇的身体，徐仁宇的恳求....一切都记得很清晰。

在被捕前，陆东植第一次看到那个样子的徐仁宇，一直被发胶固定得很好的头发散落下来，多了些脆弱，眼睛里闪着嗜血的光，邀请他一起离开，开始他们的新生活。

他犹豫拖延了，在给警察制造机会。听到警笛声的徐仁宇像被刺激到了，毫不犹豫从怀中掏出一把手枪，黑洞洞的枪口对准了他，那刻明明有机会闪开，为什么定住了呢？

可能是徐仁宇的眼神，像是被世界抛弃了。

每当自己看着徐仁宇的时候，心里似乎有另一个人在说：不要伤害他。

手机被扔在一边，徐仁宇的一切他现在都不想回忆，那些该死的记忆总会被时间洗刷最后什么都不剩。

把房间收拾一通，又吞了两片安眠药，拉上厚重的窗帘，房间便像黑夜一般且静谧。陆东植并没有睡着，他在这无所适从的空虚中猛然生出一种孤寂的寒冷出来。

在药物的作用下脑袋昏昏沉沉的，半睡半醒之间意识像脱离身体在空中漂浮着。

黑色的防护服，红黑色的血，映衬那人的肌肤格外雪白细腻。他摸上去，陶瓷般的手感，那人转头看他，像猫一样慵懒的眼睛，樱桃一样鲜艳的嘴唇。

他不由自主吻上去，血腥味刺激着他的神经，他立刻兴奋起来。

吻得越来越激烈，似乎要把那人拆吃入腹，他从来没想到自己会如此粗暴。

把那人按在血泊里，拉开防护服的拉链，解开一颗颗衬衫的扣子，像拆一件包装冗杂的礼物。在辗转深入的吻中，两个成熟的男性躯体隔着薄薄的布料摩擦。

带着血的吻从脸颊一直往下，留下一个个痕迹，停留在胸口的时候身下的人耐不住重重喘息起来，一只手伸进衣服里正巧压住胸前的凸起，身体忍不住一颤。另一只手揉着他的臀部，身下人像是完全动情了，不自主地摇摆身体，渴望得到更多，满面通红，胸口和嘴唇都被咬的红肿，愉悦地颤抖痉挛不已。

放过可怜的凸起继续向下，亲吻带着薄薄肌肉的小腹，绕过重点部位，在大腿内侧流连不已，另一只手揉着后方的入口，那人在低沉沙哑的喘息中颤抖着释放出来。

他从双腿之间抬起头，调笑：“还没到正戏，这么快吗？”

身下人喘息着：“话先别说太早，看你等下的表现，陆代理。”

对方像危险海域最魅惑的海妖，只要稍稍示意，自己就完全臣服。摸着对方白皙紧致的双腿，微微用力将它们扛在肩上，使后方完全暴露，那人直起腰来，将他细长的手指一根根舔湿，连手指根隙都没放过，津莹的唾液在嘴唇离开时拉出性感的银丝。

两根手指进入，感受到对方紧致柔软的内部，像天鹅绒般的触感，陆东植觉得自己快爆炸了。

觉得差不多了，陆东植的嘴唇又落在脖颈上，吻得一时只剩喘息。然后便握着脚踝，压在那人被迫敞开的湿润股间，缓慢且坚定地挺了进去。

那人战栗着喘息了一声，还未能说得出话，陆东植便不再克制，大幅度地在体内抽动起来。身下人在那炙热的抽插里断续地呻吟喘息着。

数番撞击之后，顾不上地上的血迹斑驳了对方瓷白的身体，陆东植把人翻过去，从后背进入，一手扶着腰，一手掰开细白的腿，畅通无阻地插得身下人一阵阵战栗，不由得软在怀里。

陆东植爱惜地吻住了他，吮吸着那人的舌尖。

在脸红心跳的声音中，那人用沙哑低沉的声音在他耳边轻喃：我爱你。

梦醒了。

连环杀人犯徐仁宇于20xx年x月x日被枪决。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实写的时候只是一腔热血，忘了韩国没死刑，那就让我们大中华的刑法给他上一课hhhhhh


End file.
